movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Funny Future
1: *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Tks_fTpZDiSL-77BOthDrBz_tCMnMHCP *(Cecilia is looking at her music box while holding her necklace) *(she feels pleased) *Cecilia: I wonder how well the music will play. *(Suddenly Meowth sneaks up and grabs her necklace) *Cecilia: Hey! That's my necklace! Give it here! (gasps when she knocks her music box over) Oops. Better fix it. *(Cecilia fixes the music box) *Cecilia: There. All done. *(Cecilia puts her necklace on) *(Teresa pushes her out of the way): Block off the mirror. *Cecilia: Budge off. (Pushes her too) *(Teresa gasps): That's mine! *Cecilia: No, it's mine! *(they argue and pulled on it until the necklace breaks apart) *Teresa: Oops. It's yours after all. You can keep it. *Cecilia: You've ruined it! *Both: Did not! Did too! *(Meowth plays with the necklace) *Teresa: Did not! *Cecilia: Did too! *Teresa: Did not! *Cecilia: Did too! *Angelina: Girls, stop all this bickering at once! The ball is tomorrow night, so pay attention. Every noble animal will be there. If you want to find some closet friends, you'll have to prove it to them. I won't let you fail me. Okay? *Both: Yes. 2: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTWZltMeorY *(Jesus is talking a bath until suddenly SMASH!) *Jesus: What an earth? No, no, no, no. *(Jesus' bath falls and crashes to the ground since he is wearing his bathing suit) *Jesus: Trent, would you mind blowing the towel down here? *Trent: With pleasure. *(BAM!) *Jesus: Thanks. *(Jesus dries himself off) *(Yasha was in her bath tub when a granade was toss to the house) *Yasha: What an earth? No, no, no, no. *(Yasha's bath falls and crashes to the ground since she is wearing her bathing suit) *Yasha: Excuse me. May I have my towel? *Joseph: With pleasure. *Yasha: Thanks. *(Yasha dries herself off) 3: *Inspired by Tarzan. *(Jonathan and Edwin were fighting) *Edwin: Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. *Jonathan: I'm not hitting myself. I'm hitting you. *Joseph: The fun has arrived! Thank you very much. *(Edwin and Jonathan stop fighting and gasp) *Jonathan: Hey, what took you so long? *Joseph: I was looking at the spoofs that my dad and friends were traveling on. *Edwin: Cool. *Jonathan: Any other spoofs they can do? *Joseph: Yep. Maybe. *(Then Bradley slides in and bumps into Joseph, who bump right into Jonathan and Edwin) *Joseph: Whoa! *Jonathan: Oh! *Edwin: Ow! *Bradley: Hi guys. *All: Hi Bradley. 4: *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FVmISQEzvN8NGHQ5CcI57eyniIMzXqZy *(One winter the Fluffers were walking through the snow) *Ryan: Careful. Slippery here. *(one of Ryan's kids turns back and sees something coming and is safe) *Josh: Ha! Nothing's close. Too close. *Stella: Come on! Don't lose sight of us. *Josh: Coming. Don't worry. *Yin: Kids, don't play. We can't lose sight of you. *Ryan: Yeah. There's no time to use. *(they carry onward, only to slip on the ice, and bump their parents and other siblings) *Both: Whoa! *Ryan: Oh, what is going on back...? (Gasps) Uh-oh. *(they crash into each other and slide into the snow and stop) *Stella: Whoa. That was fun. *(they see their parents and siblings in a mess) *Josh: Whoops. Our mistake. 5: *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1C90rYvoStRdvbDLm4mpkUbq3FETHwOk- *Casper: This ice is too slippery. Is it? *Katrina: Relax. I'm sure it is safe. *Sadie: Oh well. Better test the ice test. *Cameron: Better give it a test. *Anakin: I hope it'll be fun. *Alvin Fluffers Jr: I'm not sure. *Janet: I wouldn't do that if I were you. If it was fun, that is. *(Alvin takes one step on it and slips too fast on it): Whoooooooa! Aaaaaaaah! Oh noooooooo! *Janet: Oh my. We'd better save him. *Anakin: Let's do it. *Cameron: Here we go. *(they go onto the ice and start sliding on the ice) *Sadie: Whee! *Casper: Looks like fun! *Katrina: This is fun! *Alvin Jr. Too fast! *Casper: Woohoo! *Sadie: Whoa! *Anakin: Yay! *(Ice cracks) *(SPLASH!) *(the Fluffer Kids land in the river) *All: Yeow! Hot water and cold ice! Let's dry ourselves off! *(the Fluffer Kids leave the river) 6: *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1F3nO_zD13VUepj43uX3GYJvpl_eQLAr8 *(the other side is seen) *Joseph: The deep water. How we gonna get across? *(Dorothy puts a foot in it) *Dorothy: We're not going into it. It's much too deep. More like quick sand. *Alan: Leave it to me. I'll solve the problem. *(takes out some rope and ties some knots in them and throws them across to some boulders that hang onto them) *Dorothy: We don't know how long the ropes will hold. *Alan: If they're strong enough. *Ivy: Dad has asked us to jump from stone to stone. *Joseph: Yeah. But your dad has Jedi skills by forcing jump, force lifting, force pulling, force grabbing, and force throwing. *Ivy: Really? Watch me. (starts running forward and landing on the ropes and ends up losing her balance) Whoa! Can someone help me? *All: We're coming. We're coming. *(the heroes land in the river) *All: Help! Help! *(the parents hear their kids) *Rocky: Ivy? *Yin: Dorothy! *Andrew: Alan! *Stephen and Sandy: Joseph! *(They go to the rescue them) *Joseph: Don't give up, we can make it. (Drowns) *(the kids try to stay afloat) *Ivy: We must do it. *(They pull their kids out. The kids gasp with their parents starring at them firmly) *Joseph: Uh-oh. 7: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7YIHSSEHTo *(George sneaks up on John and pokes him) *John: Whoa! Hey! *(John taps George, who pokes him, and as this goes on, Bunnie goes to stop this) *Bunnie: Boys, stop this! *Both: Sorry, Mom. 8: *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ehMUKdgmiEOQw-oMWP1766aOnzq2gL91 *(The Raccoon family were having a hard time cleaning their son) *Erika: Try putting powder on him. *Zara: Not as easy as you expect, is it? *Eric: We're trying out best. *David: Keep trying. *Ivy: It's not working, is it? *(Zack smacks Eric and Ivy and kicks Zara down) *Zara: Whoa! Watch out! *(Zack pees a leak) *(they fall over) *Zara: Ow. That hurt. (a bug flies around) Whoa! Bugs! I hate those guys! (swats it away) That should do it. 9: *Inspired by Bambi. *(Zack tries to walk on two but fell down) *Jayna: What's the matter? *Sarah, Daniel and Anna: What happen? *Bambi: Did baby Zack fell down? *Anna: Is he hurt? *(Zack tries to get up, but has problems doing so) *Katrina: No, he's alright. *Bambi: He doesn't walk very good, does he? *Mrs. Tiggy Winkle: Bambi. *Bambi: Yes? *Mrs. Tiggy Winkle: Didn't your dad tell you this morning? *Bambi: If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all. 10: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2igRcGxlshA *(Tim Jr fixes a control): I think I fixed it this time, Eevee. (Eevee chews some food and drinks some water) Right-o. Two Full Kinds of Breakfast. Coming up. *Robot: Beep beep beep. Top on the morning. Yum yum yum. *Tim Jr: Buttered toast, eh, lad? *(Robot makes buttered toast and gives it to Eevee, who gets splashed with it) *Robot: Good appetite. *Tim Jr: I think I'll have my toast toasted. *Robot: With pleasure. (makes toast and throws it at Tim) *Tim Jr: Whoops. Who put out the lights? I can't see. *Robot: More juice, I presume? Try some. (splashes juice everywhere) *Tim Jr: Help, Eevee! The robot's gone bonkers! (Eevee grabs some tools and fixes the robot and shuts him down) There. That's better. I think we'll get something cooked from the store. 11: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmgJxSlCYLA *(Bradley was sweeping with a broom when suddenly an atomic robot sweeper appeared and sucked up the mess) *Joseph: I see you've met our new atomic robot sweeper, huh? Watch this. (throws an acorn that the atomic robot sweeper sucks up) Our friend has an attraction of eating acorns. (spots the atomic robot sweeper sucking up his acorn pack) Here! Off of them! (snatches the packet of the beast) Uh-oh. Looks like he's angry and hungry, Bradley. *(Bradley disguises himself as a cowboy and stands up to the monster. He throws one acorn, and as the beast eats it, Bradley takes control of the monster and ties him up. KABOOM!) *Joseph: Whoa! That was one explosion. Such a mess again, isn't it? Let's clean it up. (Bradley shrugs and obeys) 12: *https://drive.google.com/open?id=16vB0NBXM6LgT9IM-3-BPTokVLPTjbEPQ *Alan: So what's been troubling you? *Percy: A spider. *Rosie: Spider?! Spider! (Runs and screams in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) *Yasha: Off he goes. Quickly. After him. (they grab him) Now, for the jam. *Jonathan: With pleasure. *Rosie: (jam gets put on her nose) Ah... *Grace: Why, that's got to take care of her. *Glen: See all the trouble we've had? 13: *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jrpH3xkNyd3ovLK5C10kJykFe61s7MJo *Anais: Spider! *Rosie: Spider? Spider?! Oh heck! Help! Help! Help! *Jonathan: Uh-oh. She's frightened again. *David: Stop her, stop her, stop her. *(Rosie, Jonathan and David climb up the curtain *Charlie: It's going to be a hard time handling her. *John: Get the jam. *Paul: With pleasure. *George: Coming up. *Salli: Here comes the jam. *Kendra: Catch her. *Sadie: We'll get her. *Anais: Let me have it. *(SPLAT!) *Anais: Ugh... *(Then WHAM!) *George: Uh oh. *Steven: Didn't expect that to happen. *Anais: Okay. Who whacked me on the head? Oh, nobody, huh? I'd better see who it is. *Edwin: Shh... Not a word. *Anais: Aha! I think I know who's done this by accident! Yes! All of you, to be exact! *All: Sorry. 14: *https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PzOh8zSEm0DB3g23K4u0cFoTVfGpgoNl *Ivy: I think I got lost. *(BUMP!) *Ivy: Whoops. *Birds: Go, go, go! We're free! *(the bird cage goes in pursuit and tries to stop them) *Ivy: Hey! You leave them alone! *(the bird cage succeeds by leaping up and eating them) *Birds: Oh dagnabbit. Not again. *Ivy: Ha! (smacks the bird cage) There. Go now, birds. Go, go. (the birds leave) *All: Free! Great nuts and bolts! Holy nuts and bolts! We're free! *Ivy: Shame on you. *(the birdcage sighs and lets all the birds go) 15: *Alan: What's the matter with this watch? It's really two days slow. *Tim Jr.: Two days slow? *Alan: Of course you’re late. Hahaha! My goodness. We’ll have to look into this. A-ha! I see what’s wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels! *Tim Jr.: No, wait. But, but... *Alan: Butter! Of course, we need some butter! Butter! *Joseph: Butter! *Tim Jr.: Butter? *(Joseph gets some butter and spreads onto the watch) *Joseph: Yeah, that should work. *Tim Jr.: Oh no! No, No, No! *(the watch goes crazy) *Tim Jr.: No, please, don't. Crumbs might land in it. *Alan: Oh, this is the very best butter! What are you talking about? *Joseph: Tea? *Alan: Tea! Never thought of that! Sugar. Two spoons, yes, ha, two spoons. *Tim Jr.: Please be careful. *Alan: Jam? *Joseph: Mustard? Yes, but… Mustard? Don’t let’s be silly! Lemon, that’s different, that’s… yes! That should do it. Hahaha! … Look at that! *(the watch starts going crazy) *Alan: It's going mad! *Joseph: Mad watch! Mad watch! Mad watch! *Alan: I don’t understand, it’s the best butter. *Joseph: There's only one way to stop a mad watch! (takes a hammer and whacks the watch and breaks it apart) *Tim Jr.: Oh dear. My watch. *Joseph: Two days slow, that’s what it is. *Alan: It was? *Tim Jr.: That's what it is. Category:Scenes Category:Future Kids